vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Enzo (Mothlight)
Summary The protagonist of Mothlight. A Humanoid Cat who fell to the lands of the black sea, but survived. The dreg fought to make his way to the upper worlds, and stop the Old Ones from destroying the universe. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 5-A, possibly Low 4-C. 3-A with Cosmic Blade | 3-A Name: Enzo, Dreg from Bellow Origin: Mothlight Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Is an adult, but it is unclear if this is by Feline standards or Human standards Classification: Cat, Dreg Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Energy Projection, Transformation (Can swap out various Appearances to change his form, although these do not effect their physical stats), Absorption (Can consume the dregs of his fallen enemies to get stronger), Supernatural Luck (has various items magically enhancing his luck, which also make him more likely to move before his enemy), Magic, Healing, Magma Manipulation, Summoning, Animal Manipulation (Can summon and command Pugs and Angels), Light Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Sound Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Resurrection via Life Stone, Immersion (Can enter reflections), Dream Manipulation (Can enter the dreams of others), Can grant Feral their intelligence back, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Aura (Was able to stand in the presence of The Harbringer), Transmutation (Was able to wade in the waters of the black sea without turning to metal), Mind Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Could resist and almost instantly wake up from Xylat's mental attacks as well as resist the tendrils of The Harbringer), Magic, and Empathic Manipulation. | Same as before, in addition to, Berserk Mode, Immortality (Type 2), Regeneration (Low Mid, Possibly High Mid. Was able to regenerate when most of his body was mush, and can shrug off being minced by Lucien) Attack Potency: Likely Dwarf Star level, Possibly Small Star level (Capable of fighting Prophets of the Old Ones, which hold enough power that a civilization that could create a small star with magic felt they were completely unable to stop them). Universe level with Cosmic Blade (Capable of Killing Old Ones, which are capable of destroying the universe) | Universe level (Defeated the Harbringer, an Old One) Speed: At least Supersonic (Can keep up with enemies who are capable of dodging gun fire), likely Lightspeed (Can dodge light attacks, and keep up with enemies who are also capable of such), possibly far higher (Fought Old Ones who were capable of easily gathering all the planets in the universe). His enhanced luck can make him move before otherwise faster enemies. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Dwarf Star Class, Possibly Small Star Class. Universe Class with Cosmic Blade | Universe Class Durability: Likely Dwarf Star level, Possibly Small Star level. | Universe level. Regeneration makes him hard to kill. Stamina: At least Superhuman, likely higher (Was able to remain standing despite being mostly mush) Range: Extended Melee range with Weaponry, Tens of Meters with Magic and Other projectiles Standard Equipment: Various cigarettes (Used to replenish his Rage, which is used to cast his spells), Healing Items, Weapons, Armor, Shields, and Jewelry, notably including: *'The Cosmic Blade:' An Old Dragon Blade that fell from heaven, with the power to destroy Old Ones. *'Shaman Axe: '''Powerful Axe that summons a Shock wave that weakens enemy magic. *'Augus Mace:' While relatively weak physically, it greatly enhances his magic capacity *'Sovereign Spear:' A weapon designed for piercing. The Emblem of the moth imbues this spear with Eldritch power. *'Rune Armor: Armor crafted from the metal plates of Rune Guardians, which enhances both his Strength and Magical Capacity. '''Intelligence: High, Possibly Genius (Was apparently a skilled businessman before he fell, and has many pieces of equipment enhancing his intellect. Out of the hundreds of thousands of dregs that fell, he is the only one who made it to the surface.) Weaknesses: Will go Feral if under intense emotional distress. Can only grant a Feral their intelligence once. | Cannot Revert to his previous form. He no longer uses his previous abilities or equipment in character, beyond his Cosmic Blade. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Skills Augus Scroll: Healing arts from the city of Augus. Molten Dregs: Launches a projectile of molten Dregs, the aftermath of complete decomposure of an exiled Dreg. Augus Angel: Summons an Angel of Fertility to aid him in combat, which attacks all enemies before him. Pug Party: Summons a legion of pugs to attack all enemies before him. Gospel: Enzo chants the incantation of Augus, and summons forth a heavenly pillar of light. Black Hex: A taboo Neethan Hex that poisons all enemies before him. This attack causes low damage, but that is not its main purpose, since even if the enemy tanks the attack with no damage, they will still be inflicted with the poison that bypasses durability. Vicious Meow: Lets out an incredibly annoying Meow that causes his enemies to pass out Dragon Pulse: A legendary ancient dragon spell that channels inner life orb essence, which heals Enzo and his allies, as well as purges them of their status effects. Regenerate: Only usable when Enzo has gone Feral. His bones straighten, and he is completely healed of all damage. He is capable of even returning from being mostly reduced to mush. Key: Base | Feral Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cats Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Magma Users Category:Summoners Category:Light Users Category:Curse Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sound Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Dream Users Category:Berserkers Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Criminals Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Mothlight Category:Characters